


The stare

by ViSiToRofFiCtIoN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN/pseuds/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormund's staring is making Brienne have some strange feelings. Things just keep getting more complicated when Brienne learns that Ramsey Bolton has Rickon Stark. She made an oath to the Lady Catelyn and she plans to keep it. Tormund has his own plans concerning her. Season 6 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS ALERT!!
> 
> I couldn't help myself so I started this story, i loved the episode on Sunday. I don't own.

Sitting across from that man, was uncomfortable for Brienne, he continued staring at her in a strange way. She was used to people that stared and made rude comments about her appearance and lack of lady-like manners, but this, this was something else. The stare that this wildling man gave her was not one she had been of the receiving end of before. It made her feel conflicted, uncertain even. No man of any kingdom had ever wanted her, they always mocked her or felt threated by her stature. 

Now here was a man that may want her and the oaf she is doesn’t know what to do about it. It is so confusing, she wished that he would stop staring at her in that way, so she could think. She looked up from her food and caught his eye, upon seeing her looking up the red headed man smiled a wicked grin. He winked. Brienne could feel the blush creep up her neck and tint her pale face and ears, she looked down quickly. 

A feeling rose in her chest, it made her feel warm and giddy. This feeling was similar to what she felt when she was in Renly presence but more intense, not love, but a great attraction. The scorn girl, inside her, felt hope raising at this prospect. Here she was attracted to a man that may feel the same.  
A knock at the door interrupted her happy thoughts and a Black brother entered holding a letter. 

“Letter for the Lord Commander”

The man’s grim expression was a clear indication of who the letter was from – the Bolton’s. We were silent, waiting on Jon to act. He took the letter and began to read.  
The taunting bastard of Bolton, these fucking pest keep making problems for me. Just when she thinks she’s done then they come and do this. She had an oath to keep, she promised the Lady Catelyn to protect her children.

Brienne realized that her feelings may have to wait. She needed advice from someone maybe, Podrick, about what to do but for now she must place honor and duty as her top priority. She sighed unhappily and angrily. He was **still** staring at her. She hopes she can resist doing anything rash concerning this man 

Little did she know, Tormund Gaintsbane had other ideas. He was planning to woo this southern warrior lady – Brienne of Tarth, where ever the fuck that was, to be his.


	2. Iron Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund toughts on Brienne and a little anger towards some lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it took so long, had exams to write. Thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments. This chapter is not 100% error proof - sorry about that. 
> 
> This is a chapter from Tormunds POV, hope you like it.

* * *

 

 

Tormund had always heard that the women south of the wall were dainty things, not used to fighting and living hard. They also weren’t allowed to fuck who they wanted.  What a shitty life. So when he saw the giant of a woman riding through the gates of Castle Black, he was left speechless. She was unlike anything he ever saw before; free folk women didn’t look like that. She was clad in southern armor. She gave him a brief look that made him gawk at her. The men around him probably thought he was a fucking idiot, for staring at her like that. Most of them no better than him for staring at the red headed woman who followed the iron lady.

It wasn’t until later that day he learned her name was Brienne of Tarth and that she was a lady. The important kind of lady, like Jon sister. The men called her Brienne the Beauty, a fitting name for such a fine woman. The crows meant this title as an insult, stupid fuckers. They also said that she’s from an island down south in a place called the Stormlands. Those Crows sure like telling tales.

 

* * *

 

 

So when it was time to eat he took the seat across from her. Being so close to her was difficult, when he wasn’t allowed to touch. Oh how he wanted to touch her, the fine blond locks, the pale skin and the hard muscle hiding beneath that tunic of hers.

She looked up from her food and he took his chance. Tormund gave her a look that could have even made the toughest woman from his clan blush. He ate his food with want, biting into the meat with a fierceness. It had the desired effect, the lady blushed bright red and quickly looked away from him. Her pale skin became an even greater temptation. She kept stealing glances at him, throughout the meal.

He was enjoying himself, making her blush and glare at him, until there was a knock on the door. A messenger crow. The letter was from treacherous fucker down south. The bastard threatened my people, he threatened everyone. Stupid shit. We free folk don’t take these things lightly and neither did anyone around this table.  

Looking to his soon to be woman, Tormund saw anger in her eyes. That face made his cock twitch, he’d been half hard since she started blushing. This southern lady was going to be a challenge, a tough one. The boy that’s her squire, so I have been told, looked at me with a strange look then smiled. What the little shit smiling about?

When they were done eating and discussing the letter, lady Sansa retired to bed, instructing his woman to do the same. He stared at her until she left the room. As he was about to leave the room, the squire stopped him.

“Um… Ser Tormund, I would advise you to tread carefully, with the Lady Brienne. She has known many heartaches and I fear she still suffers from the latest one. Lions are not kind creatures. Good night, Ser.”   

 Before Tormund could reply the boy walked away. He was left thinking – dangerous pass time without a drink, his mother used to say. People constantly hurt his woman and she’s still recovering from the latest. Well who ever this fucking Lion was, he’s going to die.

“I’m gonna cut off his balls and wee pecker and feed it to him before dies. Who’s this Lion anyway?”

Jon seemed to have heard what the boy said.

“The lions are Lannisters, the people who murdered my father and brother. Jaime Lannister is the only one who could have hurt her. The only good Lannister is a dead on.”

Jon spoke of Lannisters before with Stannis –  kingslayer , bastards and incestuous chits on an ugly thrones were among the words used. These lions seem to be nothing but trouble. Trouble has got to go.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Riverrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.... Also mixing in the books. It switches to tormunds pov after dubble break..had trouble the line...will fix it later.

After the letter Brienne did not see much of the red headed wilding, only caught glimpse of him at dinner time or saw him brawling with others in the court yard. She felt the strange need to approach him, but was uncertain of how she would do it. She could not just go up to him and start talking. He was not as easy to understand as Renly or even Jaime had been, with them everything had been so clear. Renly loved his knight of flowers and Jaime his sister, compared to Loras and Cersei, it was plainly clear on why they could not love her back

Tormund Gaintsbane is a different matter entirely, he looks at her so intensely – a look she is aware men are not able to fake when staring at her. They tend to go for the disgusted look. Yet, still he does look at her with longing.

“What to do?”, she muttered to herself.

Never has she been so frustrated with her lack of experience with men. Her father is clearly also frustrated with her lack of experience, to the point that he told the measter of Evenfall Hall that – he would not care if she birthed a bastard or trueborn son, as long as he can be certain that their house would not die out with her, but finding a willing man was a challenge. He constantly cursed and praised the traits she had inherited from her great grand uncle, who had been one of the most famous knights in Westeros, Duncan the Tall. It made her ugly but strong, she did not die of cradle sickness, he said. 

Back to the point a hand, approaching the wildling. All her ideas came with approaching the wildling first. Maybe she should…

She was startled from her thoughts by footsteps upon hard stone floors. The door opened to reveal Podrick, the boy was flushed at his cheeks and ears, he seemed to be gasping for breath. It appeared as if he ran here.

“T-the man from the w-watch, S-satin F-f-flowers said that Lady Sansa wishes to speak to you, my Lady.”, he said nearly choking on the man’s name and blushing redder than before. 

“Thank you, Podrick.”, she stood up and patted him on his shoulder. 

Brienne left to find Lady Sansa.

 

The word was that Brienne was to leave and head to a wet place called Riverrun, somewhere south. Jon’s highborn sister told her to go and get the support of a man called Blackfish. Must be one hell of a fucker to be called that. Her going south was not good, she might not even come back, these southern twits keep on killing each other over a fucking chair. This kind of worry is not something he had felt before, when we were still north of the Wall, death may have come any day but that type of worry was different. 

It wasn't so final, so so... 

"Fuck this, that woman's going to be the death of me. Makin' me worry 'bout her... Like this."

He hasn’t talked to her even, only looked and what a sight she was. Strange that no one had stolen her yet. Heard the crows say that highborn ladies only married lords and kings and maybe a knight but never a lowborn. She a lady, but nothing like Sansa. He may not even by allowed her. 

He kicked the post, in frustration not noticing someone was approaching.

"What’s making you so angry?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice. She was so tall she cast a shadow over him. It sounded so good to him, it had an edge to it that made him harden and wonder how her screams of pleasure would sound as he took her.

Brienne clearing her thoughts, brought him back from his arousing thoughts. 

"Heard ya be goin' south, tomorrow.", he gruffed out at her.

"Yes I was bid to Riverrun to by lady Sansa, we need their help if we are going to stand a chance against the Bolton’s.”, she said staring at him.

“You have a great hatred for these men?” he asked her with a sense of anger.

“Yes, it happened at the start of the war, I was called a traitor for killing Renly, but I did not, he was my king. The Lady Catelyn was kind and believe my claim that it was his brother Stannis that had killed him. Later the they when on a quest for the lady did they capture me, tried to feed me to a bear, luckily Jaime saved me. They’re also responsible for the deaths of the Lady Catelyn, her son, good daughter and their unborn child. “she spoke animatedly with her hand, anger shining in her eyes.

“So their pieces of goat shit along with that bastard Stannis.”, he grumbled.

“Yes, well I need to get to my room, I’m freezing so see you again sometime Tormund.”, she smiled and left.

Before he could a reply she was long gone, like she would be tomorrow but hopefully not forever. 

“Be safe and stay away from fucking Lions.” I muttered to himself, Gaintsbane’s don’t share.


End file.
